


Light Years [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: Some things, however, should be said in the light.





	Light Years [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> The previous chapters of this have been podfic'd (and stunningly, beautifully so); I took the liberty of taking on this one!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me - please, please leave something if you can!

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f0c8rl1r8j4o5g3/Light%20Years.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out [on tumblr](https://suitsuite.tumblr.com)!


End file.
